


Boggarts and Soulmates

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Facing your fears is never easy, but sometimes it can help you find what you didn't even know you were looking for. After facing a boggart, Hermione finds the courage to have a talk with Neville.





	Boggarts and Soulmates

Neville entered his chambers to find Hermione curled up on the couch. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He dug a piece of chocolate from his pocket and pressed it against her lips. She bit into it and relaxed onto his lap.

“I overheard a third year saying how brave you were to facing the boggart today,” Neville said, as he rubbed her back. 

“It just never gets easier, no matter how many times I’ve taught this lesson,” she whispered with her face against his chest. 

“Facing your biggest fear is difficult to do, especially in front students you are supposed to be teaching. They are lucky to have you showing them the skills they need to defend themselves.”

“I know it’s an important part of the curriculum, I just dread having to see that boggart every year.” 

Neville kissed her forehead, “I know, love.” 

He leaned back and pulled her closer to his chest. His hand rubbed down her back and focusing on a specific spot. He thought about how his life changed 3 years ago when Hermione discovered that her boggart had changed form. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Neville was in the back of the greenhouse arranging the pots of mandrakes for the next day’s lesson. Out of the corner of his eye a frantic movement caught his attention. He looked up and found Hermione talking a million miles a minute with tears streaming down her face.

Neville stood quickly and removed the earmuffs. He reached and grasped her shoulders. “Sorry Mione, I didn’t hear what you said. What’s going on?”

Unintelligible words poured out of her mouth quickly as she sobbed.

“Mione, I can’t understand you. You need to calm down, love.”

She wiped her cheeks and took a few deep breaths. “It was different this time. It’s never taken this shape before. I just had to come and make sure you are ok,” she croaked.

“What are you talking about, Hermione?” Neville asked as he wiped a few tears from her cheek.

“I’ve seen myself receive a failing grade and Harry being defeated by Voldemort. I’ve seen my parents turn their backs on me, but never this,” she hiccuped.

“The boggart,” Neville realized as he listened to her.

Hermione nodded her head as she looked over the man she had grown close to over the last two years teaching at Hogwarts. 

Hermione reached out tugging Neville’s shirt up and running her hands over his chest as if searching for something.

“What are you doing, Hermione?” Neville shrieked trying to pull away from her as she moved to check his back.

“I just have to make sure you are ok, Neville.”

Realizing there was no stopping her, Neville stood still and let her continue on with her inspection. When she seemed satisfied, Neville pulled her into a hug. 

“It wasn’t real, Hermione. Whatever it was you saw wasn’t real. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully. He felt Hermione shake her head no and then shyly pull herself out of his arms.

“Neville, I have to tell you something.”

“Of course. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I am so thankful for our friendship and I probably wouldn’t have survived these past two years of teaching without you. This is probably going to change things, but I have to tell you.”

Neville watched her face closely as he nodded for her to continue.

“Neville, I love you.” Hermione cringed as she closed her eyes and waited for the backlash of what she just said. After waiting for what felt like forever with no response she opened her eyes. She found Neville grinning at her. Thinking he hadn’t understood her, she continued on.

“Neville, I mean I’m in love with -” and she found his lips pressed against hers. 

He pulled back and gently kissed her cheek, then her forehead. “I know what you meant, love. I feel the same. I have for a long time. I just didn’t think you’d ever feel that way about me.“

She slowly smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. They stood for a while with their foreheads pressed together and grinning at each other.

“Why don’t I finish up and we can head back to the castle, yeah?” Neville suggested. 

Hermione nodded and sat on a stool as she watched Neville turn back to the pots to finish what he had been doing. As he leaned forward, Hermione drew in a surprised breathe. Neville glanced over his shoulder to see her staring at his lower back with curiosity. 

“Neville have you always had that mark on your lower back?” she asked.

Neville nodded and replied, “I was born with it.”

Hermione continued to stare at the mark without commenting.

“My gran always said that it would lead me to my future, but I’m not sure how a mark on my back could do that,” Neville joked, trying to get Hermione to snap out of her daze.

Hermione quickly hopped off the stool, turning from Neville, lifting her shirt and tugging the waist of her pants slightly lower. Neville’s eyes widened as he saw a mark identical to his on Hermione’s back. 

“Your pants must have been covering most of it when I checked you over. I didn’t see it until you bent over the pots.” Hermione whispered. “What do you think it means?”

Neville shook his head and smiled shyly at Hermione. “Gran might know more since she did mention my future. We can floo her, if you want.”

Hermione nodded as she bit her lip with a thoughtful look.

“ I’m sure you’ll be able to research and find answers in the library,” Neville teased.

Hermione reached over and smacked Neville’s arm lightly as she smiled up at him. He reached for her hand and they walked back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction. It was written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble May 2019. My pairing was obviously Neville and Hermione. I needed to included both Hurt/Comfort and Soulmate troupes. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
